Hermione's Pride and Draco's Prejudice
by orlyluv
Summary: An enchanted book sends an unsuspecting Draco and Hermione into Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice and into the roles of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Can the two work together to find a way out or will her pride and his prejudice trap them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked down the dark corridor at half past midnight, heading towards the library with the Marauder's map in hand, which she had borrowed from Harry. Filch and Mrs. Norris, were on the other side of the castle, and there was no one else in the area.

She whispered a quiet, "Alohomora," pointing her wand at the locked doors then entered the library, putting the map away in her pocket. Hermione hated breaking the rules but this was important to her. To score high on her N.E.W.T.s she needed to read more information on a specific dark spell. She carefully and quietly went to the back of the library to the Restricted Section. Finding it hard to read the titles on the books she whispered, "lumos." Her wand instantly lit up on the tip. She moved her wand around reading the titles of each book until she finally found it. She quickly took the book from the shelf and was about to turn to leave when another book title caught her attention.

"Pride and Prejudice? What on earth is this doing in here?" She whispered to herself as she took that book from the shelf as well. She was about to open it but got distracted by a noise near by. Hastily stuffing the books in her bag, she quietly but quickly walked away from where the noise came from. Not hearing anything else she ran the rest of the way until she reached the hallway, and retrieved the map from her pocket. She could see Filch's footprints walking towards the hallway she was in. Thankfully the Head Boy and Girl common room was just down the long dark hall. Slightly panicking, Hermione ran the rest of the way while clutching onto her bag that was threatening to open and spill all of its contents. She burst through the doors of the common room startling her roommate.

"What have you been up to Granger?" Draco asked sneering at her suspiciously as he peered up at her from the piece of parchment he was writing on.

"I was studying in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Harry and fell asleep." She lied glaring at him, "Not that it's any concern of yours."

"Actually, as I am Head Boy, it is a concern of mine when students are out well past curfew, partaking in a ménage à trois with the dimwitted duo. Even if it is our very own Head Girl," he said smirking.

"I was doing no such…" Hermione started indignantly before stopping herself and stomping off to her bedroom without another word.

"Hey Granger wait, you dropped something." Draco said getting up from his seat to pick up the book that fell from her overstuffed bag.

"What is it?" Hermione impatiently said as she turned to see. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco holding the copy of Pride and Prejudice she got from the Restricted Section. "Oh that old thing…um I brought that from home." she explained as she watched Draco skim through it.

"You brought a book with nothing in it?"

Taking it the wrong way Hermione quickly defended the works of Jane Austen saying, "Pride and Prejudice could be the most well written, romantic book in English history!"

"The pages are blank Granger." Draco spat out as he threw the book at her.

"What are talking about? How could the pages be blank?" She asked catching the book and opening it to examine it herself. To her astonishment he was telling the truth every page she flipped through was completely blank. "Well that's odd."

"Hold on, that's not one of those enchanted…" Draco started to say just as Hermione began to speak.

"Oh, there's something written on the first page."

"Wait, Granger don't…"

"Ab initio."

And with that, they were both engulfed in absolute darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The second of total darkness past and Hermione had to blink from the bright sunlight shining in her eyes. It took a few more seconds for her to fully comprehend that she had somehow ended up outside, during daytime, and she was standing in front of a modestly sized house that she had never seen before in her life. Hogwarts was nowhere to be seen.

She still held the book in her hands and glanced down at it but the pages were now filled with words. It wasn't the same book. Not only were the book and her surroundings different, but her clothes were as well. She was wearing a dress instead of her school uniform.

"Malfoy," she called out looking around, but he was also nowhere in sight.

"What on earth is… oh." It dawned on her then. She was pulled momentarily from her distressing thoughts as she heard familiar giggling coming from behind her. She turned around cautiously.

"Lavender? Parvati?" she asked out loud.

"What on earth are you talking about Lizzy?" the one who looked like Parvati asked.

"You…" Hermione said before she was cut off by Lavender saying, "Never mind that, you will not believe what we heard in town today…"

Hermione couldn't concentrate on what she was saying all she could do was stare at the familiar face.

"She's not even listening." Parvati cut in. "Let's look for Jane and tell her instead!" she squealed as she took Lavenders hand and dragged her back inside.

"This is bad," Hermione mumbled to herself once they were gone, "this is very bad."

She was in the book. It was an enchanted book and now she was actually in Pride and Prejudice. How she hadn't figured that out when she saw the blank pages she didn't know. So much for being a know-it-all.

And to make matters all the more worse, her wand was gone. Not that it would've mattered. From the limited knowledge she did have on enchanted books, she knew that if the story world one enters does not involve magic, magic can therefore not be performed while within it. It was one of the main reasons very few muggle books were enchanted.

What about Malfoy? She wondered. He was probably in this world also since he was standing next to her. And if he was here how would he cope? He has no idea what this book is about, Hermione thought. Someone playing the piano could be heard from the house.

"Mary." she whispered to herself. "Who could be playing her character?" she asked herself. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the house entering a narrow hall.

Luna Lovegood sat at the piano. Hermione smiled slightly to herself. At least she would be surrounded by familiar faces, even if they weren't exactly her friends any longer.

"Lizzy are you alright?" Ginny asked coming over to her looking worried.

_She must be Jane_, Hermione thought. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? Kitty and Lydia said you were acting strangely."

"The long walk must have made me tired." Hermione answered.

"Well hello Lizzy." Mr. Weasley said as he passed by her smiling at her.

_And this must be Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth's father, or my father now I suppose,_ Hermione thought.

"Mr. Bennet are you listening to me!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she ran after him.

"Of course, my dear Mrs. Bennet." He said continuing down the hall.

"Then you will go to Netherfield?" She asked eagerly following him into his library.

"Perhaps you should go upstairs and rest before dinner?" Ginny suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I should."

Hermione climbed the stairs slowly unsure where her room was. She heard Parvati and Lavender in the room across the hall talking and laughing.

"Maybe it's this way" she said to herself.

She entered the room to her left and looked around. It was a simple and comfortable room; she knew right away that this was Elizabeth and Jane's room.

She walked over to the bed and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this mess without magic. For once in her life, she actually wished Malfoy was around, but she had no way of knowing which character he could be. If it was based on personality, then she figured he'd more than likely be Wickham. But without anyway of knowing she'd have to wait until she ran into his character, however long that might be. Her thoughts then shifted to Ron and Harry. She figured they would probably be Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Although she had a difficult time picturing Ron as Mr. Darcy, but who else could he be? With these thoughts in her mind Hermione drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw were fields and trees passing by. He looked away from the scene and noticed he was in a moving carriage. Not only that, but in front of him sat Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Draco asked out loud.

"I know you're not pleased about coming to Hertfordshire, Darcy," Harry began to say carefully, "but as you are my closest and most trusted friend it would mean a great deal to me if you would at the very least give it a chance. I am more than certain we shall find the people here just as agreeable as those from London."

Draco was going to kill Granger if he ever saw her again. This was her doing. If the insufferable little know-it-all, had just listened to his warnings. But no, of course she hadn't. And now he was stuck in some book, with his arch nemesis for a best friend apparently. Yes, he was really going to kill Granger.

"Since when have we been friends?" he asked snidely, looking at Potter with all the disgust he could muster. Pansy and Harry looked at each other concerned for their friend.

"Why Mr. Darcy," Pansy spoke up. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I just need to get out of here." Draco grumbled.

"We're almost there." Harry said as he pointed out the window.

Draco looked to where he was pointing and saw a large mansion about a half mile up the road. _Well at least I didn't get stuck in the roll of a peasant_, he thought mirthlessly.

"Do you happen to know any bushy haired, book loving, know-it-alls?" Draco asked, hoping to find Granger as quickly as possible so they could find a way to get back to their lives, as soon as possible. Harry and Pansy once again exchanged a look. This annoyed Draco. He could tell they obviously thought he was mad.

"Perhaps we should call for a doctor, Charles." Pansy whispered to Harry but Draco heard her clearly and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary, Caroline." Harry replied.

"I'm not deaf you know." Draco said annoyed as the carriage came to a stop.

"Darcy, perhaps you should lie down for a while. It was a long journey, and I'm sure a little rest would do you some good." Harry said looking at him in worry.

"I'm fine," Draco snarled and exited the carriage. He probably could use the rest. He had been up late doing homework and was exhausted still from Quidditch practice. Turning back sneeringly as Harry helped Pansy out of the carriage (Which was a disturbing sight in its own right.) Draco asked, "Where will I be sleeping?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the carriage sandwiched between Mr. Weasley and Ginny. They were on their way to the assembly room where the ball that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy would be introduced, was being held. The bumpy road and consistent yammering of Lavender and Parvati was giving her a head ache. This was going to be a long night. Living in a Jane Austen novel was no fairy tale. The only comfort she could find was in the thought of finally getting to see Ron and Harry, even if they won't recognize her. She was also going to keep an eye out for Draco throughout the evening and hopefully _he_ will recognize her. It would be nice to have someone else, even him, rather than being in this alone.

The carriage made its way through the town then finally stopping in front of a wide building. Music and laughter could be heard in the streets as the Bennett family piled out of the carriage.

"Now stay together darlings," Mrs. Weasley spoke up as she led the way, "We want to be the first family to be introduced to ."

Ginny looked towards Hermione as they entered the very cramped assembly.

"Are you looking for someone Lizzy?" Ginny asked.

"Um…no, I mean yes! For Charlotte my best friend." Hermione answered.

"Of course." Ginny said looking at her oddly. Hermione continued looking around the crowded room hoping to spot a certain blond head of hair but with no luck.

"I think I'll just walk around for a bit." Hermione told Ginny.

"But Mamma asked us to stay together." Ginny protested.

"I'll only be a moment. I just need to find… Charlotte." Hermione said, quickly slipping away before she could protest further. She walked around surveying the entire room but still she didn't spot Draco anywhere, finally giving up she made her way back over to Ginny. She found her standing with Parvati, or maybe it was Padma. She looked over at the dance floor and spotted Lavender and who could only be Parvati dancing. So then that must be Padma with Ginny.

"Look who I found Lizzy," Ginny said as she reached them.

"Charlotte, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Hermione lied, embracing Padma.

Before Padma could reply the music had suddenly stopped and everyone quieted.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"They're here." Padma answered. "That one there is Mr. Bingley and next to him is his sister."

"Pansy is Harry's sister?" Hermione asked in disbelief as she watched them walk by. "That is so weird."

"Oh look Lizzy." Padma said as she nodded towards the entrance. "That there is his friend, Mr. Darcy. I heard he owns half a Derbyshire."

Hermione's mouth gaped open as she took notice of him. Mr. Darcy was none other than Draco Malfoy; the last person she'd expected him to be, but the very person she'd been hoping to find. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in Mr. Darcy's clothes. That was until his eyes found hers, glaring with unmistakable hatred. _Well, at least there's no doubt he's himself_, she thought as he walked passed her.

"If I didn't know any better Lizzy, I would say Mr. Darcy isn't too fond of you." Padma whispered having noticed the glare directed at her.

"Don't be silly, maybe he thought I was someone else, or he was just in a bad mood." Hermione replied shrugging it off as the music and dancing recommenced.

"Here comes our mother." Ginny said.

"You must come at once!" Mrs. Weasley said in a shrill voice, "Sir William is going to introduce us to Mr. Bingley and his guest." she added as she grabbed onto Ginny's hand. Ginny quickly grabbed Hermione's hand who quickly grabbed Padma's. They were led over to where Harry, Draco and Pansy were standing along side Professor Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley and Luna walked over to them.

"Mr. Bingley, my eldest daughter you already know," Dumbledore said gesturing towards Padma as he introduced them one by one, "Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Miss Mary Bennet."

They curtseyed simultaneously making Draco smirk. He liked the little know it all showing respect to him.

Once she was alone again Hermione came over to Draco who was standing with Pansy.

"Uh Mr. Darcy…would you care to dance?" Hermione asked Draco punctuating the word dance.

"No." was his simple reply.

Pansy snorted in amusement. Hermione rolled her eyes as she whispered to Draco, "we need to talk."

"And that involves dancing how?" Draco asked.

"Well generally when two people dance they are in close proximity to one another leaving an opening for conversation." She gritted out annoyed.

"Yes, except for the fact that I have not the faintest idea how to do any of these weird, old fashioned muggle dances, you stupid Mudblood." he hissed back, looking at the dancing couples in distaste.

"You know what Malfoy? If you want to be such a git, I'll figure a way out of this on my own. I hardly think you'll be any help." Hermione growled angrily, before storming off. She was heading straight to the door wanting so bad to get out of there until she ran into Padma.

"So what have you learned about our new neighbors?"

Still fuming Hermione replied, "That Dra…I mean Darcy is unbearable."

"Really? You got that from one conversation with him?" Padma said while laughing. "What about his friend Mr. Bingley?" she nodded towards the dance floor.

Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny dancing. Harry looked ecstatic while Ginny smiled shyly up at him. They danced around each other in the most complicated way Hermione had ever seen.

"Mr. Bingley is such a great guy, I'm sure we'll be good friends." Hermione said smiling.

"He seems rather interested in your sister."

"Yes, and they do look good together." Hermione said watching them, her smiling growing more sad. She really missed having Harry and Ron to talk to. This whole experience would be far more bearable if it had been them stuck in here with her instead of that pathetic ferret. But she would just have to make do with the Harry that was here, and Ron, whoever he turns out to be.

Once the music stopped, Hermione excused herself and walked over to Harry and Ginny.

"You are a very fine dancer Mr. Bingley." She complimented.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth, you are too kind," Harry replied blushing, "but I dare say, your sister is a much finer dancer than I."

"You're too kind." Ginny shyly said.

"He's right, you were amazing out there." Hermione complimented.

"I would like to see how you fare Miss Elizabeth." Harry said.

Hermione laughed nervously saying, "Oh no, you wouldn't. I'm not good at all."

"Oh don't be so modest Lizzy." Ginny said nudging her.

"Just one dance." Harry insisted.

"But I…" Hermione tried to think of a good excuse without seeming rude. When she asked Draco before, it hadn't really occurred to her that she didn't know any of the dance steps. Now that she realized this she didn't know what to do. "I'm really an awful dancer, that's not modesty, it's honesty."

"I'm sure you're being too hard on yourself." It seemed he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright, I'll try, but if I end up the laughing stock of the ball, you're to blame."

They took their places on the dance floor. The music started and the girls raised their hands as they stepped forward taking their partners hand. Hermione quickly copied but was completely off beat as they twirled and switched sides.

"Give me your hand." the girl next to her said as they skipped to the left. Hermione nearly tripped saying, "Sorry."

She could tell Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh as she stumbled her way ungracefully through the song. Hermione had never in her life been more relieved once the music finally stopped.

"Oh, thank Merlin." She murmured to herself already walking away from the dance floor with Harry following.

"You really weren't that bad." He said trying to be gentlemanly.

"I was atrocious just as I said I would be." Hermione said taking a seat dejectedly. Harry elected to remain standing. She noticed some people whispering and looking at her. At the other end of the room she spotted Draco and Pansy looking in her direction and laughing "And as I feared I've become the laughing stock of the ball. Which I hold you entirely responsible for, by the way."

Harry smirked saying, "I shall take on the responsibility and will defend your dancing skills shall anyone say you were atrocious as you put it."

Ginny sat beside her handing her a small glass of water. Hermione thanked her as she nudged her to talk to Harry.

Ginny shyly asked, "So how do you like it here so far Mr. Bingley?"

"I like it very much. The people are quite friendly; and if I'm being honest, I can't remember having a better time."

"You're friend Mr. Darcy doesn't seem too pleased to be here." Hermione commented as she glanced over to where Draco was now standing alone.

"Well Mr. Darcy is rather shy with strangers," Harry replied somberly, "and he hasn't really been himself these past few days."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy the beauty of the country after a few weeks." Ginny offered.

Harry sighed loudly saying, "I hope so."

The band began playing again making the country folks shout in joy. Harry asked Ginny to dance the upbeat country dance. Hermione looked towards Draco who rolled his eyes at the people around him. Draco wanted to leave badly and he could tell Pansy did too.

"Let's get your brother and get the hell out of here." Draco told her.

"He seems a bit occupied at the moment." She said watching him dance with Ginny with distaste then turned toward Draco. "Are you certain you don't want to dance Mr. Darcy?"

"Perfectly," he sneered. Once the song finished Draco pushed his way over to Harry.

"Hey Potter, I mean Bingley," Draco corrected himself rolling his eyes, "Do you think we could get going soon. Pans… Caroline said she wishes to leave."

"But it's still so early," Harry protested then said softly so no one around them would overhear, "Perhaps if you tried to have a good time you might actually enjoy yourself Darcy. There are quite a few handsome young ladies here; Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth, especially so."

Draco scoffed, "Granger, handsome? Those words just don't go together."

Harry looked at him oddly. "I'm going to go enjoy my evening; I suggest you do the same." With that he turned and walked over to Hermione and Padma.

"Don't look now but Mr. Bingley is coming towards us." Padma whispered to Hermione.

"Miss Elizabeth since I'm very new to this town I'll be very grateful if you would give us a tour of Hertfordshire."

"I would be delighted." Hermione happily said. She wanted nothing more to be with her best friend. "And I'm sure Jane would love to join us as well."

"Well, I think I'll go get some refreshments if you'll excuse me." Padma said winking at Hermione discreetly as she excused herself.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to stay much longer. Mr. Darcy and my sister wish to return to Netherfield. I'm sure he's just anxious to write to his sister Georgiana."

"Yes I'm sure that's what it is." Hermione said trying not to let her sarcasm show.

"Goodnight Miss Elizabeth." Harry took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Goodnight." Hermione said looking at him oddly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke up to the humming of the maid. The maid opened the curtains letting the sun light pour into the dark cold room.

"Morning Miss." the maid said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

"This nightmare will never end." Hermione mumbled as she covered her face with the covers.

Ginny on the other hand shot out of bed and began getting dress.

"Lizzy, you should hurry. They probably started breakfast without us."

With an audible groan Hermione rolled out of bed and joined Ginny in preparing for the day. After they were finished dressing they made their way down to the dining room where the rest of the family were already gathered. As they began to eat their meal one of the maids came over to Ginny with a letter. Hermione didn't need to wait for Ginny to open it to know its contents, so while everyone else at the table stopped eating and became silent, she carried on with her breakfast.

"It's from Caroline Bingley," Ginny said, "she has invited both Lizzy and I to dine with her."

"She wants to dine with me as well?" Hermione said before Ginny could continue. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Ginny continued with the letter sounding slightly disappointed, "her brother will be dining out."

"Dining out?" Mrs. Weasley said snatching the letter from her.

"Can Lizzy and I take the carriage Mama? It is too far to walk."

Mrs. Weasley looked over the letter not believing the fact that Mr. Bingley would not be there to see her girls.

"Mama, I really think you should let us use the carriage." Hermione said knowing very well they would end up going on horseback. In the rain no less.

Mrs. Weasley folded the letter saying, "Certainly not, you both can go on horseback."

"Horseback?" Ginny said.

They all finished their breakfast, then the rest of the morning was spent preparing for their departure. Upon their arrival at Netherfield they were both drenched to the bone and freezing and as expected Ginny was clearly coming down with a cold. Hermione on the other hand was in good health. They were escorted to the drawing room where Pansy and Draco were both seated. They both stood at their entrance.

"My dears, you're both wet." Pansy said looking at them aghast. "Miss Bennet you do not look well at all." She added addressing Ginny. "Did you not come in a carriage?"

"No, we came by horseback." Hermione answered looking at Draco who was smirking at her disheveled appearance.

"In this weather?" Pansy questioned.

"The carriage was in need of repair," Hermione replied giving an excuse. "Mr. Darcy, I thought you would be out with Mr. Bingley."

"I did not wish to go out. I requested Miss Bingley extend an invitation to you in addition to your sister to join us this evening," Draco said hoping they'd be able to talk again so they could get out of there.

Pansy did not look pleased by this admission. Wishing to change the subject she began to fuss over Ginny without getting too close to her.

"Miss Bennet, you should sit down. We'll send for a doctor."

"You're too kind Miss Bingley but I feel…" Ginny sneezed before she could finish.

"Do call me Caroline and I insist on the doctor seeing you." Pansy insisted. "Now lets get you out of these wet clothes so you may rest."

Pansy led Ginny out of the room. As she reached the door she looked back expecting Hermione to follow, when she saw she wasn't going to, she reluctantly left, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Finally," Draco said once they were sure there wasn't anyone around to listen in to them. "Now how can we get out of here? I'm going to lose my mind if I'm stuck here much longer."

"I wish I knew, but without being able to do magic, my only guess is we're going to have to ride the story out."

"Ride out the story? You mean we'll be here until we get to the point where the book ends? Are we almost at the end then?"

"Not even close." Hermione answered forlornly.

Draco let out a groan of frustration, "There has to be another way."

"Well if you have any other ideas on getting home please share." Hermione snapped.

Draco stayed silent as he turned away from her.

"Until then let's just try not to make each other miserable." Hermione softly said.

Draco turned to her nodding in agreement. "You should go tend to the Weasley girl or whatever her bloody name is."

"Her name is Jane and here she is my sister." Hermione corrected.

"Yeah whatever," Draco grunted.

"Well you need to get the names right."

"Makes no difference, Potter and Pansy, or Bingley and Caroline rather, already think I'm mad."

"Maybe you should make more of an effort to fit in with your roll," Hermione suggested.

"That's kind of difficult given the fact that I don't know much about how this Darcy bloke is supposed to act." He shot back angrily.

Rolling her eyes Hermione responded, "I could help you, you know. That is if you could go more than five minutes without being a prat."

"Fine."

"Good, then tomorrow we'll meet and I'll teach you everything I know about Mr. Darcy."

Draco groaned in frustration as he poured himself some brandy.

Harry ran into the room and breathlessly asked, "Darcy is it true?"

"What is?" Draco asked not looking up.

"Is it true that both Bennet girls are still here?" Harry asked excited looking around the room for them.

"Oh yes, yes they are here." Draco shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

"Where are they? With Caroline no doubt?"

"Weasley or rather Jane is sick so Caroline insisted on a doctor to see her."

"It's nothing serious I hope," he said looking concerned. "But Miss Elizabeth is well?"

"She seemed fine when I was talking to her a few minutes ago." Draco replied shrugging.

"I'm going to go check on them." Harry said heading back out of the drawing room. He went up the stairs and asked a maid which room they were in. The door was open when he arrived but he knocked anyway. Ginny was lying in the bed looking miserable and both Pansy and Hermione were by her side, while the doctor stood on the other side.

"Charles, I was not expecting you back until later." Pansy said standing up from her chair.

"Yes, well Sir Lucas was not feeling well," Harry said then turned to the doctor, "How is she?"

"She has a rather bad head cold the best remedy is lots of rest."

"Then I insist she stays here until she's better, as well as her sister of course." Harry said looking directly at Hermione.

Hermione looked down at Ginny to find her fast asleep.

"If you insist." Hermione replied.

"I do."

"Come Charles, let the ladies rest." Pansy urged Harry out of the room not looking pleased. Hermione lied down in the bed beside Ginny. She didn't know what she and Draco were going to do. If there was no way out other than living through the story, they would be stuck here for months. There had to be a way to speed up the results. Perhaps if they got Jane and Bingley together quickly… but then there was still Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. She doubted Draco would agree to them getting married, not that she was too thrilled by the prospect herself, but that was how the story goes. As Hermione lay there thinking she began to grow tired and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
